User blog:RoseStar/ArtClan's Story
This is where we will make the story. Anyone who is in the Clan may write parts of it. Rules: When writing parts on a comment, you may have no more than seven five-line paragraphs. When closing up your part, put three dots and let someone else continue. If you want a certain person to continue it, put it at the bottom of your comment and only they can continue it. No one is allowed to do the following except to their own cat/s: Die, graduate from apprenticeship, retire, loose a life(if leader), or betray the Clan. ''Only comments to make the story allowed here until the story is done. Then you can comment on the story.''Thank you, RoseStar 19:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Prologue It was a cold morning. It was in the middle of snow-fall and many of the cats were freezing. This snow-fall there wasn't any prey so life was hard. But in ArtClan, life is never easy. Snow shines in the dawn's sunlight, but the heat is not strong enough to melt it. My Clan have awoken and have seen the snow. Today was going to be our hardest day. I could feel that maybe, just maybe, some lives would be lost. Chapter1 Poppyshadow ran into the warriors' den. "ArtClan, I know it is cold, but Riverstar is holding a Clan meeting." She ran out of the den and the others followed. Riverstar called out from the Artrock, "My Clan, I am happy you have survived this long without prey. But we have two nursing queens and one expecting, and the elders are getting weaker every day. I know you are trying hard, but we must try harder to get prey!" She paused. Blazeclaw inturrupted her. "But we have searched the whole territoy. All the prey are dead or hiding! To survive we might need to ask another Clan for..." Poppyshadow swiped her tail, and anger was starting to show in her eyes."How can you possibly think that?" Poppyshadow was silenced by Riverstar. "Clan! SILENCE!" Riverstar cried. "How can we do anything when arguments are here in our Clan? Yes, Blazeclaw, I know, but the ones that are hiding may still be found. Take another patrol with Leafwhisker and Windflight! There must be something!" Riverstar leaped down from the Artrock and padded silently into her den. Birdwing heard Phoenixkit say, "I'm hungry!" Birdwing soothed her. "I know, dear, but for now we must live without." Blazeclaw glared at his deputy but saw forgiveness in her eyes. He shook his head. "Don't worry Phoenixkit. I'll bring prey back to you soon." He flicked his tail at Windflight and Leafwhisker and the 3 cats leaped out of camp. Phoenixkit looked at her mother and asked, "Where's father?" Birdwing looked up to see if she can find Smokefoot. Then she saw him and said, "There he is, Phoenixkit, but for now let's go into the nursery with the other kits and queens." Phoenixkit padded into the nursery with Birdwing and Skykit behind her. Squirreltail and Cherrypelt walked out of their den and both started to moan. "I've got to say, I can't wait to sink my teeth into a rabbit. But I know it will only happen in my dreams." "I know, but dream away, my friend. I'm waiting, too, to bite a delicious vole. That also will never happen." As the two elders walked away, Rosepaw glanced around for her mentor. "Where is he?" she thought. "I could promise..." Then, all of a sudden, a yowl sounded and a streak of yellow shot through the camp entrance, screaming. Smokefooot jumped up with claws unsheathed and stopped at the entrance of the nursery. He turned around, and looking at the cat, he said, "Great StarClan!" Chapter 2 "Dew? Streak? Boulder?" Riverstar said, and peeked from her den. "What are you doing here?" Streak replied by saying, "We need help, now!" "So our home is in dire danger, and we really do need you! Please, help!" Dew said, telling Riverstar the ending to the story. "We will help!" Riverstar mewed. Poppyshadow started to round up all the warriors and sent Rushpaw to get the hunting patrol. "I know we are all hungry but we have to help Dew, Streak, and Boulder." The Clan grumbled, then stopped as Blazeclaw ran through the camp entrance and dropped his skinny mouse and old sparrow on to the fresh kill pile and joined the other warriors. Phoenixkit padded out of the nursery and saw the warriors and mewed, "I want to come! I'm old enough!" She whined and Smokefoot said, "Phoenixkit, maybe someday, but not now." Phoenixkit put her head down and sat beside Smokefoot, and watched the warriors in envy. After the Clan had returned from helping the loners back in the training hollow, Leapordspot was teaching Rosepaw to do a move only found in ArtClan- the Triple Twist Leap. "So you jump up, twist around three times, land on your enemy's back, let them roll over to try to smush you, dodge out of the way just in time, and land blows on their stomach, right?" Rosepaw questioned. "Yup. Now try it on me," Leapordspot said. So Rosepaw leaped and twisted, landed and dodged, and landed a few claws-sheathed blows on her mentor, and suddenly, Leapordspot turned on her! His eyes went red with fury, and his claws slid out. Rosepaw yowled in terror and tried to escape, but there was none. Then, like magic, Riverstar appeared in the hollow and landed a hard blow on Leapordspot. Leapordspot's body lay limp, lifeless, and broken at the edge of the clearing. Riverstar turned to Rosepaw and asked, "Are you okay?" Rosepaw was shaken from the situation, but managed to say, "I-I'm fine, how'd you-" Riverstar cut her off. "I was out hunting when I heard your yowl," she meowed. "Luckily, I was close to you." Riverstar's head bent. "I never trusted Leopardspot that much," she confessed. "Once I made Poppyshadow deputy, he was outraged, he wanted the position more than any cat." Rosepaw looked sypathetically at Riverstar. "But why didn't you make him deputy?" Riverstar looked at her, her eyes filled with sadness. "He killed my brother, Ripplestripe." Back at the camp, Squirreltail was looking around. In the Warriors' den, the Medicine cat's den, everywhere. "Has anyone seen Leapordspot?" No cat knew her secret, but she really needed to see her son. "Blazeclaw, have you seen... never mind." Just then Riverstar and Rosepaw came walking in. Rosepaw's face filled with shock. "Riverstar, where is Leapordspot?" Riverstar's face didn't change, but her eyes hinted shame and anger. "I'm sorry, Squirreltail, I need to talk to the Clan." Riverstar padded off to the Artrock and called the Clan. Brightfall padded out to listen to her leader. Blazeclaw sat with his mate, Poppyshadow. Squirreltail sat with her old apprentice, Dawnflame. "Dawnflame." She nodded. "How has it been for you?" "Fine, thank you," was the reply, and Squirreltail looked back to her leader. Next to her was Rosepaw. Her eyes looked pale, but she wasn't as shocked anymore. Chapter 3 "Our faithful young apprentice Rosepaw has something to tell us," Riverstar announced. Rosepaw stepped nervously forward. "You all know that Leapordspot would do anything to become leader," she stammered. "But during our training session, he was teaching me to do the Triple Twist Leap, and I did it, and he..." Rosepaw's voice gave away, as if she still couldn't believe what she was saying. Riverstar picked it up for her. "He turned on her. His eyes gleamed with evil, he unsheathed his claws, and attacked her. It was fortunate that I heard her yowl; otherwise she would not be here." Cherrypelt and Brickfall gasped. "He tried to kill our daughter?" Cherrypelt cried. "No one should be able to attack my sister!" a young voice called out. The crowd parted, revealing to Riverstar it was Flashpaw. His claws were out and his tail was twice its size. The whole Clan looked at him. "Why, Flashpaw?" Poppyshadow, his mentor, questioned him. "Because Riverstar revealed to us a prophecy. When we were just kits, we didn't understand, but now we know it's us! Riverstar told us that 'two cats, kin of your elders, will be born to save the Clan.' It has to be us! Rosepaw can detect movement from skylengths away, even something so small as a mouse scuttling on BeaverClan territory. Maybe BeaverClan or GrassClan are planning to attack, and she will sense it? And I can see into the future, so if the river on our border with BeaverClan were rising, I would be able to tell if it would flood us out." Flashpaw sat back down, and Riverstar began to think about it. Poppyshadow was shocked. "You didn't tell me this? Flashpaw and Riverstar! I thought that you trusted me!" She walked into the warriors den, a bit upset. Blazeclaw didn't want to stay, but he had to. The whole Clan started to whisper. Squirreltail didn't care. She wanted to know where Leapordspot was. "So Riverstar, where is Leapordspot?" Riverstar hesitated. "He... he's dead," she finally stammered out. Squirreltail gasped. "Who killed my kit?" she cried. "I did," Riverstar confessed. "I know he wanted to be deputy, then leader, but... Squirreltail, you remember the day I took Leapordspot and Ripplestripe out, and when we came back, we told you Ripplestripe had been killed by a fox?" Squirreltail nodded, and Riverstar went on. "Well, the truth is... Leapordspot killed him as revenge on me for making Poppyshadow deputy." Chapter 4 "Impossible!" Squirreltail spat. "My kit would never harm..." she broke off as the cats who were coming out to share tongues' eyes burned through her. "He's... your kit?" Blazeclaw said, surprised. "I thought he was just your young friend!" croaked Brickfall. "No. He's mine," Squirreltail admitted. "Who was his father?" yowled an outraged voice. "He was mine and Cheetahleg's kit." Squirreltail trailed off. She was looking down, ashamed. "He wanted kits so badly, and he couldn't find a she-cat that loved him, and I thought..." Birdwing was watching Squirreltail in dismay, and said in a gentle voice, "Thought what? I mean, did you love him enough to be his mate? It takes true loyalty to the special cat." Birdwing looked at Smokefoot, then continued. "I guess it was your choice, though." "I thought I wanted kits as well. I thought that it was going to be fine, since he looked nothing like me, but no. I thought..." Poppyshadow interuppted her. "You thought wrong, Squirreltail, and I'm sorry to say that, but you did. Riverstar, What are we going to do? the Clan has already started to fall apart." Clearheart, who often faded into the background of the Clan, shivered. She didn't talk very much, and was very quiet and nervous. The arguments and confusion chilled her heart. She slipped out of camp to do some hunting. Meanwhile, Riverstar and Poppyshadow were still trying to sort things out back at camp. Suddenly, Phoenixkit pounced onto Riverstar's back. She fell over. Everyone tried to stifle their laughs. Riverstar said, "You little rascal!" and looked at him affectionatly. Suddenly, worry clouded her face. The kit was getting quite thin. Phoenixkit ran back toward her brother and pounced on him, saying "I will be the best warrior ArtCan has ever seen!" While she and Skykit mock fight,Birdwing said to Smokefoot, "I'm worried about Phoenixkit. She's not getting enough to eat. None of us are. Smokefoot looked at the entrence and said, "I'll try to find prey for all of the Clan," and trotted out while his kits kept playing. Chapter 5 Smokyfoot looked around for prey. Just then, he heard a rustle. "Mouse!" he thought joyfully. He crept closer to the bush, then pounced to the other side. "Ahh!" a voice screamed. Smokyfoot looked down at Aquatail. "Aquatail!" he said, surprised. "Sorry! I didn't see you there. I thought you were a mouse." Aquatail started to laugh. "I thought you were a mouse, too!" she said. "Are you hunting as well?" Smokyfoot said. "Yes! I thought that maybe I could catch something while the rest of the Clan disscussed things," Aquatail said. "Sorry again!" Smokyfoot said, then dashed into the bushes. Brightfall dashed over to Smokyfoot and Aquatail excitedly, a thrush in her mouth. "Catch anything good?" she queried. "Eh, no luck, unless she's a piece of fresh kill," Smokyfoot said sarcastically, flicking his tail towards Aquatail. Brightfall's whiskers twitched with amusement. "See you back at camp, guys," she said as she ran into the dense undergrowth. Smokefoot padded back to camp with Aquatail, and saw Phoenixkit, who was looking down. She was very thin, and Smokefoot had a strange feeling she was giving her share of prey to the younger kits. Birdwing padded up to him and sat down beside him. Birdwing could see Blazeclaw and Poppyshadow padding out of the warriors' den. Blazeclaw infront looking angry. "Poppyshadow! Why do you want this so badly? You, a deputy! It will never work!" "But if you just try an imag..." Blazeclaw turned and clawed her over her face. He walked off, leaving Poppyshadow, lying there, hurt. Poppyshadow came over to Birdwing and Smokefoot and sat next to them. "How do you do it? To Blazeclaw, love is only obeying the rules." Birdwing looked at Poppyshadow and said, "I started loving Smokefoot since he saved me." Smokefoot was already heading toward Blazeclaw while Birdwing kept talking. "While we were apprentices, I fell into a river." Birdwing shuddered at the memory and said, "He jumped in and grabbed, me almost getting caught by the current himself." She looked at Poppyshadow and continued, "The only tom ever worth loving is a tom you can trust with your life." She saw Smokefoot talking hurriedly to Blazeclaw. Brightfall plopped herself down next to the others. "Yeah, I don't know much about toms, but I do know this: don't let him control you, make your own choices!" she said in a chatter. Poppyshadow sighed. "I guess you're right. So, how do I confront him?" she asked, still unconvinced. Blazeclaw was sitting, staring into the river just outside of camp. "What have I done? What am I becoming?" he whispered to himself. He looked at himself in the river and splashed his reflection with his left paw. He looked at his right, and still saw the blood of his mate. "Have I really done what my claws show?" "Yes, you have.' Chapter 6 Blazeclaw whipped around and then sighed. "Oh, it's you, Smokefoot." Smokefoot sat down beside him. "This river is where Birdwing and I almost drowned." He looked at Blazeclaw, and back again, remembering when they were all apprentices, Birdpaw went out to hunt and fell into the river, and Smokefoot saved her, but the rest was fuzzy. He said, "You should say sorry to Poppyshadow." Blazeclaw sighed, "Yeah, you're right." Smokefoot began to get up and said, "Well are you coming?" Blazeclaw nodded and followed behind. Poppyshadow was sitting in the warriors den, a troubled look on her face, then she stretched and padded over to him. "Blazeclaw, I know you don't what this, but I do. Over the past days you have gotten more and more angry. Like you are keeping it inside. You know you can trust me." Blazeclaw cut her off. "I'm sorry, my Poppy. I don't know what I'm doing now. I wish that you will forgive me, but I know that I might do it again." Poppyshadow walked to him and licked his cheek, then sat next to him, wrapping her tail around him. "I will always forgive you. I love you, Blazeclaw, and nothing will change that." Brightfall and Birdwing smiled from a distance, happy that the conflict was resolved. Dawnflame padded into camp after collecting the last of the catmint. She quickly padded to the Elders' Den. She soon came out and saw a vision. Squirreltail walked out of the leader's den with her tail drooping. "At least its over," she thought. Squirreltail was walking back to the elders' den but saw dawnflame in a trance. "Dawnflame? Dawnflame!" She ran over to the medicine cat and saw Dawnflame's eyes move from side to side and her tail shaking. "Dawnflame? Can you hear me? Dawnflame!" Then, Dawnflame yowled in terror, and blinked rapidly. "What happened? Are you ok?" asked Squirreltail, licking Dawnflame's head. She only shook her head, and ran to Artrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Artrock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. The cats were confused. The medicine cat was not supposed to call a Clan meeting. But the cats gathered anyway, to hear what Dawnflame would say. Just then, Riverstar came out of her den, and said... Category:Blog posts